DTS
DTS (Dedicated To Sound) is a sound system company that specializes in surround sound technology owned by DTS, Inc. (formerly known as Digital Theater Systems, Inc.). 1st Trailer (1993-2004) Nickname: "The Digital Experience", "The Giant LaserDisc", "Experience of Doom" Trailer: We start on a black background, where all of a sudden, a giant, gold optical disc (which can be interpreted as either a laserdisc or a DVD) zooms out from the hole. When it stops, the gray word "the" zooms close and then moves back. The stylized blue word "digital" does the same, followed by a gray bar reading "experience" that flies out. After the logo forms, the logo explodes into various particles. Appearing in place are the words "DTS" followed by the appearance of a blue box around the DTS text. Above the DTS blue box are the words "THIS THEATRE FEATURES". Words zoom out from us. The word "DIGITAL" stops above the blue box and the word "SOUND" stops below the box. Variants: An earlier version of the trailer was used in the first year of its existence, where we fade out after the first sequence dissolves. Also, the text "DTS IN SELECTED THEATRES" is shown below the disc. On some DTS-encoded laserdiscs from the late 90s, the logo is in fullscreen, is videotaped, and "THIS THEATRE FEATURES" is removed. FX/SFX: The disc zooming out at us, the individual words followed by the dissolving; the appearance of "DTS" and "THIS THEATRE FEATURES" text followed by the zoom out of the "DIGITAL SOUND" text. All in fine quality but... Cheesy Factor: ...the CGI is dated. Also, the general animation in the logo is quite busy and the sounds are too loud for comfortable viewing--this was likely intentional due to DTS being a sound system company. Music/Sounds: First, there is a laser sound leading into a boom mixed with the electricity zap, followed by a whoosh with another boom and zap, and then another whoosh with a boom and zap. This is followed by a loud phaser sound alongside an explosion, and there are twinkles heard alongside more whooshes, a whir when "DIGITAL" and "SOUND" appear, and a loud descending drone sounding similar to a Lifestep fitness machine powering down, the THX "Deep Note", and the first note of the Zombastic Productions.Inc logo. Music/Sounds Trivia: The first 12 seconds of the audio was stolen for the 2010 VIVA Films logo. Availability: Rare for the normal version. In theaters, it was used until 1999 or 2000 when DTS received complaints that this was too loud and scary for kids and unfitting for more quiet films due to its bombastic nature, and thus attempted an alternative with the next logo. This made its official debut alongside THX's "Grand" trailer on the theatrical premiere of Jurassic Park. It later reemerged on DTS-certified Laserdiscs and DVDs, such as The Wedding Singer, Vertigo and Universal and Sony titles like the first DVD releases of Close Encounters of the Third Kind and Babe, SuperBit releases such as Gattaca, Johnny Mnemonic, Panic Room, xXx, Spider-Man, Snatch, Seven Years in Tibet, The Patriot and Labyrinth, several music/concert DVDs, DTS-enhanced DVDs of Saving Private Ryan, Jurassic Park, The Lost World: Jurassic Park, and DTS LaserDiscs from Walt Disney Home Video such as Pocahontas, The Hunchback of Notre Dame, Toy Story: Collector's Edition, Flubber, and Hercules. The normal version is also on the 2000 “Ultimate Edition” DVD of Terminator 2: Judgement Day, preceding the THX Cavalcade trailer made for the release. However, the early version is extinct as was only shown in theaters for this logo's first year, such as Carlito's Way. Due to the digital nature of its encoding, on laserdiscs, the audio can only be heard through a special DTS modulator to decode DTS audio, where on DVDs it can only be accessed if you select the DTS option in the DVD's audio menu and then play the movie. If your player cannot decode DTS audio, this logo (and the following movie) will either be silent or play back with major distortion. Can also be seen on some Nutech Digital DVDs if you select DTS, such as Tom Sawyer, Peter Pan, 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea, Wind in the Willows, The Odyssey, Treasure Island, among others. Scare Factor: Medium to nightmare. The zooming effects, the dissolving, the dated animation and all the loud, scary sounds can scare more than a few people. It gets worse if the logo's audio is distorted. However, this is a favorite of many. Medium to high for the short version, as the end can still surprise viewers, but it cuts out the loud descending synth. 2nd Trailer (1995) Nickname: "Raindrops", "The Lost Trailer" Trailer: Unknown FX/SFX: Unknown, possibly a waterdrop. Music/Sounds: Unknown. It could be the next logo's music, or waterdrop sounds. Availability: Extinct. This logo was made as an alternative to the previous logo, but it's similarity to the Imagine Entertainment logo resulted in DTS being sued by said company. As such, it was only seen in 3 theaters in St. Louis and Albuquerque before DTS pulled this logo very fast. Although this doesn't make sense, the question of where the real logo is found is more unanswerable than how many licks does it get to the Tootsie Roll center of a Tootsie Pop. It still exists in the hands of private collectors. Scare Factor: Unknown, perhaps being none to low. 3rd Trailer (1997-1999) Nicknames: "Organic", "DTS Balls", "The Other Lost Trailer", "Balls from Hell" Trailer: On a black background, several strands of silver balls spin around, morph and generally have energetic motion for the duration of the logo. The center dots spin and pull and turn slightly purple, as chandelier-like designs fly out of the middle center. The center dots then turn light purple and merge together, as the background balls curve, into the DTS logo. The text "DIGITAL SURROUND" appears at the top and bottom of "dts", respectively, alongside the former company website below, as the dots in the background fade out. Trivia: It was believed that this might've possibly been the prototype to the previous logo. In reality, however, it was just merely a new trailer, as seen in these three links. The logo first appeared on the company's website in 1997 and was toted as a new trailer. Despite initial beliefs it might have appeared in theaters, by 1999 it was being called on the company website an Internet-exclusive trailer. However, this logo faded into obscurity, until 2014, when this logo was rediscovered using the WayBack Machine. FX/SFX/Cheesy Factor: All CGI, which looks primitive, even for its time. It looks exactly like a prototype. Music/Sounds: Various industrial bass noises, such as a brief creepy piano at the beginning, several whooshes, deep bass notes and waterdrop noises. Availability: It's existence was not known until recently and the only way to see it is either on YouTube or the 3 links above in the Trivia section. Since this is an Internet trailer, you do not need any additional equipment to hear the audio. Scare Factor: Medium to high. The creepy atmosphere, strange objects, and some of the sounds may produce scares for some people. 4th Trailer (1999-2008) Nicknames: "Piano", "DTS Piano", "Sonic Landscape" Trailer: In a pillar box, a series of spiral strings appear in a piano. Light shines on the surface, and we cut to another part of the piano. Then, we cut to one of the hammers of the piano, and it hits the strings (the footage is played in reverse). We then cut to more hammers of the piano (one of which has the text "YAMAHA" on it) moving up and hitting the strings. We then see several strings in the piano vibrate as part of the picture fades to black and the rest appears in a box in the center of the screen. The "dts" logo appears in the box and shines, as "®" appears at the top right part of it, with "DIGITAL SOUND" below it, and another defunct website link appears below. FX/SFX: Live-action and superimposed fading. Music/Sounds: Several calm piano notes with a choir, followed by three more piano notes when each letter in "dts" shines. Availability: Common. Can be seen on DTS DVDs of the time, like on several Universal, DreamWorks, Fox and Sony titles (including SuperBit editions). Again, the audio can only be heard if you have the right equipment. Was also used in some cinemas at the time. Scare Factor: None. This is a very soothing trailer, and is tamer than the 1st and 3rd trailers. 5th Trailer (2001-2006) Nickname: "Sparks" Trailer: Many blue sparks fly around the screen, forming a 3D DTS logo. Later, one spark hits the DTS logo, making it 2D. While this happens, the URL address "www.dts.com" wipes in below the logo. This all happens on a black background. FX/SFX: Everything. Music/Sounds: Several whooshes, a deep drone, and a loud whoosh. Availability: Uncommon; used in tandem with the previous logo. Again, it's found on many DVDs with DTS audio, like Shark Tale, Zathura, and Weird Science. Was also seen in some cinemas at the time. Scare Factor: Minimal to low. The seat shaking whoosh may catch some off guard, especially in high treble/bass. 6th Trailer (2008-present) Nicknames: "Band", "DTS Ring", "Sparks II: Beautiful Boogaloo" Trailer: We see a bunch of sparks passing by. Then a lot of other yellow and orange sparks come in and fly in all directions, making a really colorful composition, and finally folding into a new DTS logo looking like a four-lined Mobius band. As they fold, metallic words also appear right to the logo, reading "dts" with a "Digital Surround" byline. Variant: For Blu-ray releases, "HD" is added on the side of "dts" and the byline now says "Master Audio". FX/SFX: The light sparks and logo folding. Music/Sounds: *A composition made of whooshing sounds, strings and wind chimes, which was stolen by Lightbox for their logo. *A majestic piano composition, playing in synth with action and adding several whooshing sounds as the logo folds. Availability: The "Digital Surround" version can be seen on a few DVDs with DTS audio, but is not as common on there as the previous logos were. The "Master Audio" variant is current and is primarily seen on Blu-ray releases along with the DTS Demo Blu-rays. Scare Factor: Minimal to medium; the sudden start can make an effect, but otherwise it's a great logo. 7th Trailer (2010-present) Nicknames: "Living World of Audio'' "DTS Ring III'' DTS Water Logo: On a black background, a sound test forms. it turns into water and the background turns blue, we zoom into the water and we see green weed under with music notes on them, then we zoom into back behind them. and DTS logos appears in the back. one DTS logo zooms in and flashes, causing the text DTS HD Master Audio to flash in as well. Variant: An extended version exists, where the beginning shows one wave at first, before many others form and rumble. The underwater scene is also extended as well, with audio and music things forming various sea life, including CD fishes and a whale made from microphones. FX/SFX: The sound test, the water and the DTS logos. Music/Sounds: Sounds of sound testing, and the water. then a tune with flutes and a choir, as well as flashing sounds for the text. Availability: Current. Seen on Blu-ray releases from CBS Home Entertainment, such as older movies and TV shows released by Paramount Home Media Distribution such as A Boy Named Charlie Brown, and CBS Films releases from Lionsgate Home Entertainment such as the 2017 release of Middle School: The Worst Years of My Life. Scare Factor: None, it may surprise you at first, but it's a great logo. 8th Trailer (2013-present) Nicknames: "Reversed Pounding Paint Blobs", "DTS Ring II" Trailer: The trailer starts with paint blobs suspended in mid air. The blobs are pulled backwards, creating a large blob of paint on the BG, as the footage slows down. this repeats 2 more times, the third time revealing that the large blob in the BG is the DTS wordmark. The Signature ring motif forms to the left of the logo. and everything rotates around, as a light fills the screen, in a similar manner to the Fox Searchlight Pictures logo. After the screen is filled with light, everything fades out. FX/SFX: The logo being formed from paint blobs, which are being hit in reverse, the glowing, the logo being drawn and rotating, the lights. A mix of live-action and CGI. Music/Sounds: A three-chord sounder with splashing sounds throughout and sparkling notes on the third chord. It was composed by Diego Stocco, who explains the process behind the logo here. Availability: Can be found on newer Blu-ray releases such as the 2015 release of Terminator 2: Judgement Day. Scare Factor: Low, bordering to medium. The reversed animation may be bound to scare some. Category:Scary Logos Category:Logos with a DVD Category:Redeemed from spam categories Category:Scary Logos Wiki Category:Medium Ranked Logos Category:Gold Logos Category:Silver Logos Category:Blue Logos Category:White Text Logos Category:Gray Logos Category:Orange Logos Category:1993 Category:Scary Logos that debuted in 1993 Category:1994 Category:1995 Category:1996 Category:1997 Category:1998 Category:1999 Category:2000 Category:2001 Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:Black Logos Category:Purple Logos Category:Red Logos Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:Medium to High Category:High Ranked Logos Category:Unscary Logos Category:Minimal Ranked Logos Category:Low Ranked Logos Category:Low bordering on medium Category:Creepy logos. Category:Rare Logos Category:Extinct Logos Category:Scarce Logos Category:Common Logos Category:Uncommon Logos Category:Current Logos Category:Logos that scare Ed Edd N Eddy Category:Logos that scare The Pink Panther Category:Logos that scares Gravity Falls Category:Laserdisc Logos Category:DVD Logos Category:Blu-Ray Logos Category:2016 Category:Logos that contain bacteria Category:Logos that cause epilepsy Category:Logos that disgust Dora Category:Logos that disgust Disgust (Inside Out) Category:Logos that could not scare me Category:Logos that scare the Silver Puffle Category:Logos that scare the Blue Puffle Category:Logos that scare the White Puffle Category:Logos that scare the Orange Puffle Category:Logos that scare the Black Puffle Category:Logos that scare the Red Puffle Category:Logos that scare the Purple Puffle Category:Logos that make Hermione Granger cry Category:Logos that cause Pianos Category:Logos that contain Pianos Category:Logos that scare me Category:Logos that scare Miss Michelle Category:Holy ROBLOXIAN Category:Logos that scare Clarence Wendell Category:Logos that scare Bad Kitty Category:Logos that scare all colored Yoshis Category:Logos with too many categories!!! Category:Logos that scare Plum Category:Nightmare Ranked Logos Category:VID of doom Category:OMG Logos Category:Logos that scare Bob Larry and Junior Category:Logos that scare Starlight Glimmer Category:Logos that Strawberry Shortcake finds annoying Category:Logos that scare Bob the Tomato Category:Logos that scare Larry the Cucumber Category:Logos that scare Junior Asparagus Category:Logos that scare Twilight Sparkle Category:Logos that scare Pinkie Pie Category:Logos that scare Fluttershy Category:Logos that scare Rarity Category:Logos that scare AppleJack Category:Logos that scare Rainbow Dash Category:Logos that scare The Princesses of Ponyville Category:Logos that scare The Mane 9 Category:Logos that put Murdoc in T H E B A T H Category:Logos that scare Peep Category:Logos that are so loud that makes The Angry Birds smash the computer Category:Logos that scare Lincoln Loud Category:Logos that scare Leni Loud Category:Logos that scare Wubbzy Category:THX Category:Logos that make you throw your laptop out the window at 3AM then FNAF jumpscares your computer and then you hit the screen with a hammer hard Category:Logos that scare Eevee Category:Logos that scare Meirin Kanzaki Category:Logos that scare Sylveon Category:Logos that scare Bunnelby Category:Logos that scare the Paw Patrol Category:Logos that scare Moose and Zee Category:Logos that scare Archibald Asparagus Category:Logos that are so fucking scary it makes you take an explosive dump in Barney's face and he gets so excited from the poop experience he turns into Barney The Purple Coloured Shitosaur Category:Logos that K I L L P I P Category:Nominees for Scariest Logo of the 1990's Category:Logos that make Cindy cry Category:Logos that make Libby cry Category:Logos that make Cookie cry Category:Logos that make Peaches cry Category:Logos that make Chamoy cry Category:Logos that make Tinga cry Category:Logos that make Moley cry Category:Logos that make Berinice cry Category:Logos that make Birria cry Category:Logos that make Chimichanga cry Category:Logos that make Dr Crygor and Mike scream and watch redzone Category:Fanboys/girls who just seem to inject every stuff possible into the category and pretty much everything, like say Felipebros. Category:Logos that make the Z-Squad cry Category:Logos that makes Hatsune Miku crying Category:Logos that makes Akita Neru crying Category:Logos that makes Kasane Teto crying Category:Logos that makes Kagamine Rin crying Category:Logos that makes Megpoid Gumi crying Category:Logos that makes Megurine Luka crying Category:Logos that makes Yowane Haku crying Category:Logos that make The Powerpuff Girls Z cry Category:Logos that make the Ojamajos cry Category:Logos that make The Glimmies cry Category:Logos that make Cylindria cry Category:Logos that make Toadette cry Category:Logos that make Kani cry Category:Logos that make Maguro cry Category:Logos that make Unikitty cry Category:Logos that make Les Piwis cry Category:Logos that make Chaney cry Category:Logos that make Haemi cry Category:Logos that make Jeanie cry Category:Logos that make Soleil cry Category:Logos that make Gourmand cry Category:Logos that make Étoile cry Category:Logos that make Radar cry Category:Logos that make Ventouse cry Category:Logos that make Resort cry Category:Logos that make Peinture cry Category:Logos that make Hyper Blossom cry Category:Logos that make Rolling Bubbles cry Category:Logos that make Powered Buttercup cry Category:Logos that make Doremi Harukaze cry Category:Logos that make Hazuki Fujiwara cry Category:Logos that make Aiko Senoo cry Category:Logos that make Pop Harukaze cry Category:Logos that make Onpu Segawa cry Category:Logos that make Momoko Asuka cry Category:Logos that make Hana Makihatayama cry Category:Logos that make Tsukishima Kirari cry Category:Logos that make Yukino Noel cry Category:Logos that make Hanasaki Kobeni cry Category:Logos that make Kotobuki Ran cry Category:Logos that make Yamazaki Miyu cry Category:Logos that make Hoshino Aya cry Category:Logos That make babies cry Category:Logos that make Zora cry Category:Logos that make Zef cry Category:Logos that make Zuma cry Category:Logos that make Dodo cry Category:Logos that make Rere cry Category:Logos that make Mimi cry Category:Logos that make Fafa cry Category:Logos that make Roro cry Category:Logos that make Nini cry Category:Logos that make Toto cry Category:Top 10 Saddest Anime Deaths Category:Top 10 Anime Fights Category:Logos that make Hanazuki cry Category:Logos that make Kiazuki cry Category:Logos that make Miyumi cry Category:Bad Logos Category:SCRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Category:Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!!!!!!!!! Category:Logo that makes cats cry Category:Logos that make Eva Wei cry Category:Logos that scare LOL dolls Category:Logos that make LOL dolls cry Category:Logos that are so scary that you jump on the bed, followed by Spice from LOL Surprise! daring you to go to hell for 100 years and then Sonic.exe. kills you and then you die! Category:Holy crud with purple!!??....??!!... Category:No family and kids logos Category:Super Scary Logos!!!!!!! Category:I'm so scared of this logo!!!!!!!!! Category:The only logo that will scare everyone Category:OMG IT'S FLOWER'S SHOES OF DOOM!!!!!!!!!! Category:Logos so freaking scary that that Leo on the 1960 MGM Television logo zooms to your screen OMG THE TRUMPETTED LION IS GONNA KILL YA Category:DA CREEPY CATERPILLAR IS GONNA KILL YA Category:R.I.P. Headphone Users Category:WHAT A PIT- Stop saying that!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'n Category:N Category:O Category:K Category:I Category:D Category:S Category:A Category:L Category:W Category:E Category:EGUEJHEJLNELJNEPKNPEI Category:Stop with the useless categories Category:Stop with the useless categories! Category:You are in 5th. OH NO!!!!!!!!!!!! Category:LOGOS THAT SCARE SOCIAL CLIMBERS!!!!!! Category:Spoiled Climbers Category:LOL Surprise, what will you unbox? A secret message, a sticker too. Open the blind bag, you've got a bottle, and some shoes, an outfit too. There's an accessory, and a doll. Cry, spit, or tinkle, color change too. LOL Surprise is the place to be, Category:Where LOL dolls live happily! Category:Logos that Social Climbers is neuterual to Category:Logos that can not scare Look Away and Dizzy Dancing and they become happy and party hard! Category:Logos that make Pump n' Jump cry Category:Logos that scare all the SMP Idle Animations Category:Logos that scare Will Flower and Bill Flower Category:Logos that scare Tux Category:Logos that make Rocker, MC Swag and Diva cry Category:Logos that contain sheds Category:If Rosie was grounded forever Category:Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Hacker Hack This Wiki! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Category:Rosie Category:Lily Category:Daisy Category:Apple music Category:Logos that scare Agnes and Amanda Category:Logos that can really scare kirby Category:R.I.P. Kirby Category:R.I.P. Fluff Category:0 Category:Logos that scare the Harvey Street Kids Category:Logos you would see if you want to sing the Let's Go Luna theme song in Spanish Category:Logos that scare Total Drama Contestants Category:Logos that make Felix The Cat, Tom, Garfield, Slyvester, Doraemon, Meowth, Gumball and Jibanyan become so happy and party hard! Category:Logos that scare Dexter McPherson